L'ennuie est mauvais pour la santé
by HugOfDominik
Summary: Un WTC et un SLG de terminé donne ceci. MATOINE


**Bonsoir bande de sac à patates :3**

**Me revoici avec un nouvel OS qui va parler du fameux « couple » Matoine :D **

**Disclaimer: ceci est un lemon alors si vous n'aimez pas cet univers, partez en courant immédiatement x)**

**J'ai essayé de suivre tout vos conseils que vous m'avais donné après la publication de mon premier OS, alors à vous de me donner des avis ;) **

**Antoine et Mathieu ne m'appartiennent pas ect ect…**

**Je vous souhaite ainsi une bonne lecture!**

_L'ennuie est mauvais pour la santé_

En ce beau matin d'Aout, un jeune homme, devant son ordinateur, torse nu et avec de sublimes yeux bleus, venait de finir le montage de son prochain SLG. Et oui c'était le fameux Mathieu Sommet de la toile.

A quelque maison de celle du jeune youtubeur, se trouvait un autre jeune homme, lui aussi torse nu, lui aussi devant son ordinateur mais lui avait des yeux d'un marron extraordinaire. Il venait de finir le montage de son prochain WTC. Et oui c'était le boss final des internet : Antoine Daniel.

_-Revenons chez le petit schizophrène-_

Il était maintenant 14h, et le présentateur de la célèbre émission Salut Les Geeks s'ennuyer a mourir. Il décida alors de savoir ou en était son confrère des internet.

*Appel téléphonique*

-Hey Mat', tu vas bien?

_- _On s'en fout! Il avance ton prochain WTC?

- Oui j'ai terminé le montage! Mais j'ai le droit de savoir comment va mon petit Matitounet

- Il va très bien si tu veux VRAIMENT savoir, j'ai moi aussi fini le prochain SLG, et sinon *voix du Patron* je ne t'ai pas trop fait mal hier soir gamin?

- Hier soir? J'étais sur mon WTC… me dit pas que…

- Et oui gamin, je suis toujours derrière toi !

_Ils rigolèrent pendant quelques minutes et Mathieu reprit soudainement la parole:_

_- _Bon plus sérieusement, ça te dirais de passer dans quelques minutes, genre dans un quart d'heure ?

- Aucun problème, à toute!

*fin de l'appel téléphonique*

Après cette discussion aussi bizarre que la taille de son p… plan de travail, il décida d'aller se doucher.

15 minutes après, il était toujours sous la douche quand une sonnette retentit, il se rappela alors qu'Antoine devait passer. Il attrapa une serviette, la noua autour de sa taille, pris son chapeau et ouvra -enfin- la porte.

- Tu te laves avec ton chapeau toi maintenant?

- Rooh ferme ta gueule et viens par la.

Le grand touffu ne compris rien jusqu'à que Mathieu le prit par sa chemise et l'embrassa sauvagement.

- Ma.. Mathi…eu?

Le plus petit l'emmena dans sa chambre, le poussa dans son lit et commença à déboutonner la chemise de l'invité.

- Mathieu, que comptes-tu faire ?

- Ce que j'ai toujours rêvé

- C'est-à-dire?

- Faire ça…

Il embrassa son cou, son torse et continua à descendre plus loin sous les gémissements du plus grand. Sa serviette venait de tombé tandis qu'il enleva le pantalon du psychopathe.

Antoine se rendit compte qu'il se faisait « dominé » alors il se mit sur Mathieu, l'embrassa, déposa un suçon sur son cou -qui avait toujours son chapeau- et doucement pris le sexe du petit et commença à faire des lents va-et-vient.

Au fur et à mesure qu'Antoine accélérer, les gémissements de Mathieu se faisait de plus en plus entendre.

Le grand chevelu décida de passer aux choses sérieuse alors il prit un préservatif, le mit sur son érection présente, plaça Mathieu de façon a ne pas lui faire trop mal et le pénétra doucement.

Le petit s'accrochait comme il le pouvait pendant les coups de rein d'Antoine, qui commençait a transpirait -ce que Mathieu trouvait très sexy-.

Peu de temps après, ils touchaient le 7ème ciel, et le plus grand se vida dans le bout de latex.

Antoine se mit alors a coté d'un Mathieu haletant et le prit dans ses bras. Et c'est ainsi que le plus petit s'endormit dans des bras protecteurs avec le sourire aux lèvres.

**Voici mon OS enfin terminé :D. J'ai l'impression que je l'ai écrit en 20 minutes alors qu'en fait j'ai prit 1h30 x) Je tiens à préciser que c'est mon premier lemon. Une petite review fait toujours plaisir et c'est gratuit ****J**** (faire plaisir a quelqu'un et que ca ne coute rien ce n'est pas magnifique?)**

**Je vous dis à bientôt mes petits bambous sauvages qui vivent dans la vrai foret :3**


End file.
